starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
Drendar Morevo
Background Drendar Morevo is one of those guys who lived in the most podunk town in the galaxy, but lets face it, he never blended in. No he wasn't Agamarian, amazingly they were lower still than the people of his world, a world no one had set foot on since its colonization. The world of Scovilla was outside the normal hyperspace lanes, yet close enough that travel to a more "civilized" planet was easy enough. Early Life Drendar spent most of his early years in primary and secondary schools, eeking out a meager existence among the more sociable people of the little town he lived in. Very isolationist, he didn't begin to even come out of his proverbial shell until his final year before he would go on to attend a university on an entirely separate world. He had selected Coronet University to continue his studies and remarkably they had accepted him. During his Isolationist years he spent much of his time practicing skills, learning the intricacies of repulsorlift technology and machinery from his grandfather, cooking dishes from hundreds of worlds from his mother, and in his spare time learned how to not only handle a blaster, but how to handle a sword. Not having friends for many years left him much in the way of free time. He also developed impressive vocal skills, knowing how to change his voice rather considerably and imitate anyone he heard with limited contact. Moving into and immediately out of a Larger World After a year at Coronet University he was drummed out. So overwhelmed with a larger world than the one he came from, his studies slipped, and in a form of personal disgrace he returned to his homeworld. This proved to be a blessing in the end. Being back home inspired him to return rather than be defeated. But his method in returning proved to be rather odd. He figured that the only way he could be ready for the world around him was to immerse himself in it. He would either survive in a greater world or once again be forced into obscurity. You can never go home again The funny thing is, if it hadn't been for his returning home, he wouldn't have his own ship already. Shortly after returning home his Grandfather died, leaving him a repair shop and an old light cargo ship in ill repair which of course he had to wrestle out from under bill collectors and members of the family who claimed it was rightfully theirs regardless of the will. Spending three months going through the scrap yard and rummaging through the shop he finally found the parts to bring the ship into good working order. Unfortunately he would have to fix the ship on the way. Time was running out back home, his immediate family all but collapsing around him he chose to leave before he could be dragged down into petty infighting and blasted away from the world. Of course, on a ship full of spare parts, with a busted hyperdrive (among other things), he didn't get far. Being forced to stop at a space station to finalize his repairs he currently finds himself wondering where in the name is he going? Family First When Drendar finally left his home planet on his new ship, now named Puddlejumper, it wasn't quite complete so he set down on a nearby space station. The station in question turned out to be owned by his own cousin Danel Morevo, the only 'successful' member of the family who managed to start up a shipping company on planet. Danel, after being a good friend and showing his cousin around, proceeded to attempt to shoot him, steal his ship, and dump his body out the nearest airlock, he failed at step one. Drendar managed to escape, and spent the next few months taking on odd jobs around the Telos system when he was approached by a few agents from the Rebellion. SOS After a few backdoor deals, Drendar agreed to meet with a group of Rebels, and agreed to meet with a flight of fighters and be escorted to their base, however when he arrived he found that his escort had been nearly slaughtered. Amidst the wreckage he found a single Survivor Cinowyn Antilles and her astromech droid, Razzle. After recovering her, and her droid he took them to Citadel Station, an orbital station in low orbit around the planet Telos. There they met with Drendar's old college friend Din'olussevi, the station's resident bonesaw. After evading some of Dan's men who followed Drendar to the station, they escaped and traveled to Cloud City. Along the way they found a mutual attraction to each other, and began to act on it. Physical Description Physically Drend, as his VERY few friends call him, is of average build, with somewhat developed upper torsal and arm musculature he is capable of certain physical tasks, but tends to shy away from them all the same. Though he believes that his skills lie in his intelligence he finds himself mixing his capabilities more often than not. Dull blue eyes, dark brown hair, lightly blemished skin, and a generally unkempt appearance allow this 20 year old to blend into a crowd. His dress primarily consists old dirty, worn shoes, pants festooned with pockets, a utility belt that also has a heavy blaster pistol (which he illegally modified to look more like a Standard Blaster) A faded T-Shirt with the logo of a old Hologame company, and a green/brown jacket that had more hidden pockets than could be noticed filled with random tidbits from everywhere he has been, a pair of glasses, and a wide brimmed Hat, which while it doesn't look like it fits him (or go with the rest of his outfit for that matter) he gets VERY annoyed with people who mention that fact. Demeanor Generally in a good mood, he is angered after much pestering and frustrates easily. Convinced he "never does anything right" it normally takes him a second try to get things perfect. he had never been in a long lasting romantic relationship, but has friends on many different nearby worlds. Relationships Cinowyn Antilles Unarguably the love of Drend's life, they met when he rescued her after her squadron was ambushed at the rendezvous point where they were actually supposed to escort him to an Alliance base. Their relationship developed from a rescuer/rescued relationship to a friendship, and then so much more. Din'olussevi An old college friend of Drendar's. A tall, attractive, Twi'lek male with a medical degree, ladies watch out. "Dino" is Drendar's oldest friend, and they tend to trust each other with considerable information. Morevo, Drendar Morevo, Drendar Morevo, Drendar